


Only Love

by FrazzledSquidz



Series: Junior Year [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Asexuality, Biting, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Teasing, kind of, sex positive jug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledSquidz/pseuds/FrazzledSquidz
Summary: About once every month or so, Jug would ask Archie if he wanted to have sex and Archie’s reply was always a carefully excited “YES.” Because he absolutely wanted to have sex with Jughead, but he also loved the 95% of their relationship that didn’t involve it.





	Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you have concerns about the spectrum of asexuality, check out my note at the end of the fic.

About once every month or so, Jug would ask Archie if he wanted to have sex and Archie’s reply was always a carefully excited “YES.” Because he absolutely wanted to have sex with Jughead, but he also loved the 95% of their relationship that didn’t involve it. Archie _also_ didn’t want the other boy to think that, without sex, he would eventually lose interest and drift away. (He’d already lost Jug once, and that was more than enough.)

There was an extra layer of excitement for Archie, too, because he never knew what to expect when Jug got in the mood. They’d been together for about six months and had had sex together three times (four if you counted That One Time, but Archie didn’t). The first had simply been masturbation, and while Archie hadn’t been allowed to touch Jug he’d gotten to watch, which was almost as good.

The second time had been a little more interesting. Jug definitely preferred edging, which Archie couldn't understand but absolutely appreciated. And even though Jug had made it clear that penetrative sex wasn't something he was interested in, that time he’d asked Archie to press the pads of his first two fingers against his opening and, when he’d done so, had come explosively. The third time had taken all afternoon, with Jug’s mood being flirtatious and teasing. It had involved a lot of frottage and biting and Archie’s dick had been chaffed the next two days, but damn had it been worth it. 

So when Jug casually leaned over their table in Pop’s and mentioned that Archie’s dad was going to be out of town Tuesday night and would he like to have sex, Archie almost lost it on the spot. 

“Juggie,” he groaned, digging the heel of his hand against his forehead. “You- you can’t just do that to me, man.”

Jughead rose one eyebrow, looking terribly amused and a little smug. “So is that a no?”

“No!” Archie shouted, glancing quickly around afterwards. He saw Betty and Ronnie walk into the diner and spot them, heading over with matching grins. “No,” he repeated fiercely, but quieter this time. “Tuesday. It’s a date.”

Jug smirked. “It’s sex, not a date.”

“Hey losers,” Ronnie quipped, grinning at them as she and Betty sat at the table. 

“‘You,’” Jug intoned in his ‘I’m quoting something’ voice, “‘are probably the grossest human being I’ve ever seen.’”

“‘You’re no panty-dropper yourself,’” Ronnie fired back smugly. 

Jughead barked out a laugh and high-fived her across the table while the other two rolled their eyes. 

“Do you guys have plans this weekend?” Betty asked, glancing over at Jug as she settled beside him.

“Well you’re changing them,” Veronica announced, looking pleased. “Cheryl Bombshell Blossom invited us to her roller derby bout Saturday night and you two are coming with.”

Archie frowned. “Her what?”

Jughead sat back, looking thoughtful. “If I go to the bout does that mean I get to miss Friday night’s football game?”

He was quickly shot down. 

_Oh god,_ Archie realized. It was only Wednesday. He had to wait almost a week to have sex with Jug? How did Jughead even know he was going to be in the mood then? Archie glanced over at the other boy, wondering if he had tapped into the next phase of evolution or something, where he could control his urges. 

“Archie?” Betty’s concerned green eyes met his as Pop brought their orders to the table. “Are you alright? You look flushed.”

Jughead snorted, eating three french fries at once. “He’s just thinking about Cheryl in rollerskates and fishnet stockings.”

“If you think about it,” Ronnie mused, glancing upwards, “it makes total sense that Cheryl is in a roller derby league. I bet she’ll be running it by the end of the school year.”

“I still don’t know what you guys are talking about,” Archie sighed, handing the rest of his fries over to Juggie absentmindedly. 

“Don’t worry,” Jug reassured him, accepting them magnanimously. “We’re going to watch Whip It tonight.”

“What?” Betty and Archie asked at the same time. 

“Ellen Page.”

Veronica thrust her fists in the air. “Yes!!”

“You know you’ve really embraced the lesbian lifestyle, Margo?” Jughead teased, using his special nickname for her that no one else understood.

“ _You_ are just jealous,” she told him, eating one of his fries smugly.  
\--

Archie woke up gasping, thrusting blindly in the air as he did so. 

Groaning heartily, he rolled over on his bed and started grinding into his mattress, panting hotly against his forearm. He’d been having sexual dreams every night since Jughead had brought their date up, and Archie was just thankful the other boy was at his foster parent’s house tonight. Jug was usually sex-positive, though there were some times he just seemed exasperated with the entire thing. 

But other times… Archie gasped again as he rose his hips and fisted his cock roughly, thinking about Jughead making those small breathless noises and squirming beneath him, like his own pleasure was shocking and overwhelming.

Archie bit into his arm to stifle his groan as he came in his basketball shorts, sighing once he was done.

He rolled over onto his back quickly, panting and staring up at his dark ceiling. Two more days until he got to touch Jughead for real. Or, at least, sexually. His dick stirred again at the thought. He wondered what his tenacious boyfriend would be in the mood for, if it would be simple or complicated, short or drawn-out, good or… not. 

Archie frowned, remembering That One Time. He’d thought they’d been having fun (it would have been their third time), but Jug had dissociated halfway through. Archie had realized almost immediately, thank god, and nothing else had happened that night. But it had still been close to a week before Jughead could comfortably let Archie touch him again, even if it was just clapping a hand on his shoulder or twining their fingers together. 

It had been hard to tell who had been more frustrated, Jughead because he didn’t understand what exactly had happened or Archie because he’d wanted to comfort his boyfriend but felt like he didn’t know how to. 

Archie sighed again, pushing his basketball shorts down and standing to change into a fresh pair. He was soft now, just thinking about the emptiness in Juggie’s eyes, how blank his face had been. It had been so terrifying, especially because he didn’t know how to make it better. In the end he’d wrapped Jughead up in his comforter and held onto him tightly, just wanting the other boy to feel safe. 

Jughead had come out of it about twenty minutes later, looking exhausted and confused. He’d taken a long shower and had gone back to his foster parent’s house that night, reassuring Archie that everything was fine and that he just needed to think some things through. Archie had been terrified that he was going to break up with him and spent the whole night trying to figure out how he could accept the fact graciously and keep Jughead’s friendship if nothing else. 

Thankfully that conversation had never happened but many others did. And Jughead’s blue eyes had continued to tighten every time Archie touched him afterwards until finally Archie had let him know that he was backing off, but that he would be there whenever Jug felt ready, if he even did. 

They had eventually gotten back to normalcy, and had even had other fun sexual encounters, but it wasn’t ever far from Archie’s mind. He pulled on a fresh pair of shorts, the fabric smooth and cool against his legs, and lay back down in bed heavily. He never wanted to be the cause of such a thing in Jughead ever again, but really all he could do was try his hardest to be attentive. He could do that.  
\--

“You know you have one more day, right?” Jug reminded him, pulling away with a wide grin. 

Archie sighed, leaning forward and kissing him again. The two boys were squished into Archie’s full-sized bed, making out while lying on their sides. Archie knew he was probably getting too heated and would have to go into the bathroom soon, but god he loved this; just being in bed with Jug, pressed against him, cupping his thin hips as he kissed him deeply. 

Jughead slipped his tongue into Archie’s mouth and the other boy gasped and thrust forward automatically. With a groan he pushed Jug away and rolled onto his back, draping one arm over his forehead as he panted, feeling like he was going to burn up. “Sorry,” he managed. 

“S’okay,” Jug whispered, moving closer to press along Archie’s side, one arm draping over his chest. His fingers tapped in morse code along his collarbone. He was laying on Archie’s left arm, so he brought it up to hang loosely over Jug’s waist. 

“How do you do it?” Archie asked, glancing over at him as Jug propped his head up on his hand, looking down at him. “How do you just… know you’ll be ready to go tomorrow?”

Jughead blinked, looking thoughtful. “It’s just… I just get this feeling. Or, like I start thinking about sex all the time. And I think my body wants it, but the longer I make it wait the easier it gets for me.” He paused. “That probably doesn’t make sense to you.”

Archie laughed breathlessly, grinning up at his dark-haired boyfriend. Inexplicably, that beanie was still on. “No, not really.”

Jug sighed through his nose, his hand on Archie’s chest drifting down his stomach, then back up, petting him absently. “It’s like my body is telling me it wants to orgasm soon, and then it just gets better for me if I make it wait. If I say, ‘Not yet, but soon.’ Then my brain has time to get into it, too.”

“God you’re fascinating,” Archie gasped, realizing that he needed to tell Jug to stop touching him. And soon. “But your brain, _you,_ like it when we’re together, right?”

“Yes, Arch,” he grinned, eyes warm. “That’s part of the waiting, too. Because then it feels _really_ good when I’m with you. My body is so ready that my mind shuts down the apathetic part.”

Archie breathed in sharply, grabbing Jug’s hand at his stomach. “Okay, good. _Great._ But I need to excuse myself before I explode, okay?”

Jughead glanced down Archie’s body, eyeing the bulge in his jeans like he’d just come across something mildly interesting. Blue eyes met brown. “Or I could help you.”

Archie blushed, like some kind of virgin. Jughead offered this about once a week or so and it always made Archie lose his goddamned mind. “Are you sure?” he asked breathlessly. 

Jug smirked, leaning forward and pressing his teeth against a freckled jaw. “I’m no martyr, Andrews,” he breathed hotly into his ear, gently tugging his hand free of Archie’s. “I’m sure. But don’t move, alright?”

Archie whimpered helplessly, fisting his free hand in the bedding at his thigh. Jughead’s hand pet his stomach a few more times, tracing his abs, before he reached down and cupped him roughly through his jeans. Archie sighed shakily, back arching and heels digging into the mattress. 

“I know it might not seem like it,” Jug murmured into his ear, rubbing his palm between Archie’s legs with maddening slowness, “but I’m really excited about tomorrow.” He brought his pelvis forward, letting Archie feel his hardness against his hip. Archie thought he might die on the spot. “I have some ideas about the things I want you to do to me. With me. Some things I want to try out. If you want, that is.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Archie gasped, thrusting his hips into Jug’s hand desperately. 

“There’s a reason I want your dad out of the house,” he whispered, lips brushing against his ear. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Archie groaned, turning his head and mouthing blindly along Jughead’s throat, rocking his hips desperately. He clutched his boyfriend close, close to him, hugging him tightly to his undulating body. 

He felt Jughead’s lips on his burning forehead. “You’re hot, you know that, Andrews? You’re wasted on someone like me. But since I have you…” He increased the pressure of his hand against Archie’s dick, and Archie dug his teeth into Jug’s collarbone, just where it peeked out over his t-shirt. “Go ahead.”

Whining in relief, Archie put his hand over Jug’s and continued rubbing himself through his jeans, his mind whiting out in pleasure. It took almost no time at all before he was choking down his loud moan, as his dad was right downstairs, coming in hot spurts inside his pants like he was fourteen all over again. 

As he caught his breath, Jughead kissed his cheek and moved away a little, bringing his hand back up to curl at Archie’s chest and wait. He really was sweet, no matter how hard he tried to appear dark and prickly to the outside world. 

“Sorry,” Archie breathed, looking blearily at the red indent in Jughead’s skin, just above his t-shirt collar. 

Jug smirked. “I’ll live, Andrews.”  
\--

 **I want you to be a little rough with me.** This was the text Jughead sent to Archie the next day, in the middle of his Algebra 2 class for Christ’s sakes. 

Archie blew out all of the air in his lungs slowly, knowing that the back of his neck was red. He was almost glad he and Jug weren’t at the same school currently. He quickly shoved his phone back in his jeans pocket, trying to refocus on Mrs. Lighton at the front of the class. Of course, his phone vibrated again. 

Archie refused to check it. 

**You know, push me around a little, press me into doors and walls and kiss me until I can’t breathe.**

He really shouldn’t have looked.

Archie’s phone vibrated intermittently throughout class, and it was only through sheer force of will that he didn’t check it. He really should have turned it off but, well, he wasn’t that strong of a person. 

As soon as the bell rang he was out of his desk and bolting to the bathroom, locking the handicapped stall behind him as he pawed his cell out of his pocket. 

**I’ve spent an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom today checking out the bruise you left on me. It’s strangely hot.**

**I want you to leave more.**

**Not so I have to wear a scarf, mind you. But fingerprints in my hips, bite marks along my shoulders… That kind of thing.**

**I want to be marked.**

**Think you’re up for it?**

_Definitely up for it,_ Archie thought desperately, closing his eyes tightly. The bell was going to ring soon and he couldn’t just walk around with a hard-on the rest of the day. 

**ur the worst** he told Jug, trying to get his breathing under control. His phone vibrated almost immediately. 

**And you’re in the bathroom with a boner. Predictable, Andrews.**

**ur the reason im in here!!!**

**Go ahead and take the edge off. Your secret’s safe with me.**

**wtf im not jackin off in the school bathroom** The bell rang, jarring Archie from his desperate thoughts. As he scrambled with what to do, his phone vibrated in his palm. 

**No? I’m imagining it, you know. You all pink and desperate, leaning back against the stall, your fist around your cock.**

_Christ alive,_ Archie groaned in his head, leaning back and unbuttoning his jeans. He dropped his cell phone on the dispenser and grabbed a wad of toilet paper with one hand as his other shoved his jeans and briefs down, pumping his cock with ruthless efficiency. 

It was a little dry and he could hear people bustling about in the halls just outside and someone could come in this bathroom at any minute, but somehow all of this just turned him on even more. His phone vibrated and he glanced down, able to see Jug’s text message even through the haze over his eyes. 

**If you want you can imagine me sucking you off.**

Archie came with a choked-off noise, just barely managing to catch it in the wad of toilet paper, panting heavily as he felt a bead of sweat roll from his temple down to the edge of his jaw. He quickly flushed the evidence and pulled his pants back up, trying to remember which class he had next. His phone vibrated twice as he washed his hands, feeling both guilty and exhilarated at the same time. He checked it as he ducked back into the hall. 

**Not that I would do that.**

**Don’t want your grubby hands on my hat, after all.**

Archie snorted. **asshole**

**:)**

\--

As soon as Jughead entered the house, Archie had him backed up against the front door, one hand in his back pocket and one around the back of his neck, nipping at his jaw. 

Jug laughed, sounding delighted. “Margo did say that sexting you would be a fun idea.” His hands came up around Archie’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“You’re such an ass,” Archie breathed, right before he kissed Jughead deeply. 

Jughead hummed in affirmation, slipping his tongue into Archie’s mouth and effectively driving the redhead crazy. Archie leaned more of his weight into the other boy, pressing him into the wood at his back. Jug sighed against his lips, one hand drifting down to his belt loop, tugging Archie even closer. 

They spent several long minutes just feeling each other and making out, the air around them thickening with arousal, until Jughead eventually broke the kiss and gasped out, “Stop.” 

Archie backed away immediately, concerned eyes roving over Jug’s frame, making the other boy smile in exasperation. 

“I meant…” he grabbed Archie’s shirt, pulling him in and pressing a kiss to his swollen lips. “Let’s maybe not do this is your living room? Though I do love scarring your neighbors; Betty included.” 

“You,” Archie said, nipping at his lips, “have the strangest pastimes.” 

They laughed against each other's mouths as Archie turned them and backed Jug into the relative privacy of the kitchen, slipping both hands into his back pockets and squeezing his ass hungrily. 

“Eager?” Jughead gasped, breath hitching again as Archie pressed him against one of the kitchen counters. 

"Always,” Archie replied breathlessly before kissing him deeply. He ground their hips together, ecstatic to find that Jughead was hard. “Or did you change your mind about the rough treatment?” 

Their eyes met, pupils blown wide. “No,” Jug panted, pink dusting his cheekbones. “I didn't change my mind.” 

“Good,” Archie breathed, grinning. He pulled his hands out of Jughead's pockets and slid them down the back of his thighs, grabbing them and lifting him up onto the counter. The small, startled sound that shook out of Jug would haunt his wet dreams for months. 

“Arch,” Jughead gasped as the other yanked his shirt up to his armpits and latched his mouth onto his right pec, pressing his teeth into the firm skin immediately. 

Archie gripped Jug's hips tightly as he worked on sucking a dark mark onto the other boy’s chest, just to the side of his peaked nipple. Small, helpless grunts and gasps were emitting from Jughead, driving Archie out of his damn mind even before Jughead roughly fisted his hands into Archie's hair. 

Archie broke away with a wet sound that went straight to his dick. “This okay?” he panted, looking up at Jug. 

" _Yes,_ Andrews I swear I would tell you if it wasn't.” 

He grinned, said “Okay,” and latched onto his left nipple hungrily, startling a moan out of Jug. 

“Should've known,” he managed through his ragged pants, long fingers clutching the back of Archie's skull. “Should've known you were actually a vampire. Even though you're also a day-walker." 

“Vamps go for the jugular,” Archie told him, moving up from Jughead's flushed and heaving chest. “Like this.” He sank his teeth into the side of Jug's neck, making the other boy cry out and squirm in his hands. 

“H-hey,” Jughead protested weakly, not trying to pull away. “Not on my neck.” 

Archie pressed a kiss to the abused skin before pulling back, licking his lips and unable to stop grinning. “You sure?” he breathed, nipping along Jughead's jaw and up to his ear, nosing the edge of his beanie out of the way to bite the shell. 

“Yes,” Jughead moaned, tipping his head back and sounding breathless. “I do have a reputation, after all.” 

“Too bad,” Archie breathed hotly into his ear. He yanked Jughead forward on the counter, pressing them against each other more firmly. “Bedroom?” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Jughead sighed, grabbing his head and pulling him into another deep kiss. 

Archie got distracted for a minute. “You want this to be done quickly or you want me to draw it out?” 

"Draw it out, Arch,” Jughead murmured hotly, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then to his ear. “Edge me until I'm crying for it. Drive me fucking _crazy._ ” 

So Archie did. He took his time maneuvering them upstairs to his room, grabbing Jughead wherever he could and shoving him up against walls, the banister, a variety of doors, biting at his collarbone and shoulders, pressing his fingertips into his hips and ass. When they finally got to Archie's room he all but shoved Jughead to the bed, following him down as Jug gazed up at him with blue eyes glazed with lust. 

Archie knew Jughead liked to be clothed, preferably in layers, so once they were horizontal he just shoved Jughead's shirt up to his chest and his pants down to his thighs, settling into him like Jughead was his last meal. 

Archie had no idea how much time passed, only that it did as he bit and sucked at Jughead's chest, stomach, hips, and inner thighs, stroking his cock with a lotion-covered hand leisurely. Jughead made noises like he was dying, alternatively pulling Archie closer and pushing him away when his pleasure spiked too high, trying to hold off as long as possible. 

Archie had lasted maybe five minutes, grinding his still-clothed dick against Jug's hip until he came messily inside of his jeans. He'd stayed hard though, and felt like he could probably come again if they kept this up. Jug was all squirmy beneath Archie's weight, hands jumping from spastically gripping his hair, Archie's hair, the sheets, the pillows, even once, interestingly, his own long throat, the edge of his hand pressing up under his jaw. 

"God _fuck!_ ” Jughead yelped, suddenly shoving Archie away from where he'd had his mouth around his bellybutton and his hand around his dick. Jug groaned deeply as he gripped the base of his cock, pulled his knees up towards his chest, and rolled over onto his side, shudders wracking his thin frame as he blue-balled himself. 

Archie leaned over him, nipping at his sweaty shoulder. “Soon?” he panted, incendiary with the need to see Jughead climax. It was to the point where Archie could only stroke him a couple of times before Jughead got close. He was leaking _everywhere._

Jug nodded shakily, rolling over onto his elbows and knees and burying his head in his hands. “D-do it, Andrews.” 

Archie plastered his front to Jug's back, pressing the wet denim of his crotch against his ass as he sank his teeth into the meat of Jughead's shoulder and reached around, pumping him with quickly. 

Jughead yelped and moaned frantically, undulating wildly against Archie as his body simultaneously chased the painful ecstasy and tried to shy away from it. He sobbed desperately against his palms, crying out as Archie kept up his brutal pace until Jughead finally, finally shoved his ass back against Archie’s crotch and came with an uninhibited shout, knuckles white from within his hair. 

Archie rolled over onto his back as Jughead collapsed onto his stomach, gasping and shuddering from the force of his pleasure. Archie caught his breath for a moment and wiped the sweat from his eyes before he rolled over, laying one arm along Jug's back and pressing his front against his heaving side. He lay gentle kisses along Jug’s sweaty shoulders and back, wherever he could reach from his current position. 

They both calmed down slowly, Archie settling into a state of semi-hardness, until Jughead's breath was no longer punching its way out of his chest. He rolled over, Archie moving to accommodate him, as he pulled his jeans back up around his hips and kissed the ginger-haired boy slowly, sweetly. They lay like that for a few moments, then Jughead turned away, stumbled out of bed, and walked out of the room. 

Archie lay back with a happy sigh. He knew Jughead was going to shower and use the time to put himself together after Archie had so effectively pulled him apart. He knew Jughead hated to lose control, but that it was something he willingly gave to Archie every now and then. And it never failed to shake Archie's whole fucking world. 

Grinning to himself, Archie sat up and jumped out of bed. Instead of being tired he felt like he could run a marathon as he changed into clean briefs and a pair of basketball shorts, humming absently to himself. He grabbed a pair of joggers, boxers, and his softest t-shirt and quietly deposited them into the steamy bathroom for Jug, whenever he was ready. 

Archie went downstairs, feeling ravenous. Not only had he worked up an appetite, but he hadn't been able to snack after school because he'd been so excited. Finding a pizza in the freezer, he threw it in the oven and grabbed a glass of water, practically vibrating with happiness. 

About fifteen minutes later found Jughead padding quietly downstairs, looking adorably vulnerable without his beanie and in Archie's baggy clothes. He smiled shyly and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes as Archie crossed the kitchen and wrapped him in a hug. No matter how often they did this, Archie was still delighted and humbled every time he got to see Jug with fewer layers of his armor on. It still felt magical to him. 

“Was that okay?” Archie asked quietly. 

"Uh, yeah,” Jughead chuckled, voice hoarse. “Though it looks like some wild animal mauled me.” 

Archie pulled away with a grin, too happy to pretend to be regretful. “A Wild Archie?” he asked, crossing the kitchen to get his water for Jug. 

Jughead followed him and accepted his glass with a raised eyebrow. He drained it in three long swallows and reached behind Archie to put the glass back on the counter. Blue eyes met brown as Jughead lifted up the edge of his black shirt. 

Archie inhaled sharply as his flagging erection suddenly became interested in proceedings once again. Jughead's chest was practically covered in bite marks and bruises, the darkest ones scattered along his chest and his hip bones, disappearing into his sweatpants. 

Archie felt dizzy as he reached out, carefully touching his fingertips to Jug's soft stomach. “Too much?” he asked breathlessly. 

“No,” Jughead replied easily, staring right through him. “They're hot." 

A whine escaped Archie and he took a step away, rocking back on his heels and leaning against the counter. “Jug-” he started, about to tell him about the pizza in the oven and the fact that he needed to go to the bathroom _right now_ when Jughead stepped closer, a thin hand coming to rest on Archie's hip. All of Archie's breath left at once. 

"Seems like you like them, too,” Jughead murmured, blue eyes somehow both soft and piercing as he pressed his thumb into the divot of Archie's hip. 

Archie opened his mouth to say something inane and probably desperate, but Jug cut him off by kissing him and slipping his hand into Archie's basketball shorts and briefs, fisting his cock expertly. 

It was amazing how the smallest touches from Jughead drove Archie out of his damn mind. He cupped the back of Jug’s neck, feeling the soft damp strands of his hair, as he deepened their kiss and hastily shoved his pants down his thighs. 

Jughead stroked him with just the right level of pressure and speed to make Archie frantic, needing more while never wanting the moment to end. He panted and whined against Jug's mouth, bucking his hips up helplessly, his free hand coming up to also cup Jughead's neck, his thumbs resting against his neck and jaw. 

"Please,” he panted, feeling like he was about to crawl out of his skin. “Please, Juggie. Please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jughead murmured, picking up his pace and twisting his wrist just like how Archie liked. 

Archie groaned as he came between them moments later, resting back against the counter and feeling flushed. Jughead quickly washed his hand, then returned to draw Archie into another sweet, lingering kiss as he pulled his shorts back over his hips. 

“I think something's burning,” he whispered a minute or so later, causing Archie to jump up. 

“Shit! The pizza!” 

"Archie Andrews, if you burn my dinner I will never forgive you.” 

Archie laughed as he used a hot pad to fish the slightly-crispy pizza from the oven, tossing it onto the stove. “I believe it. I'll still be hearing about this shit when we're old men. 'Sure he gave me a great orgasm, but then he burned my food! Like he doesn't know what's really important!’” 

Jug snorted, wrapping his arms around Archie's waist and pressing his face into his broad shoulders. “That is not what I sound like.” His voice was muffled. 

Archie tried to turn around, but Jug held fast. The other boy often got like this when Archie talked about the future or told Jug that he loved him; all shy and affectionate but unwilling to show it. It kind of broke Archie's heart, that Jug still didn't understand that Archie saw no future for himself without Jughead in it. He smoothed a hand over Jug's thin wrists and hands, smiling fondly. “That's exactly what you sound like. I know you, Juggie.” 

The arms around his waist tightened. 

**Author's Note:**

> I roughly based Jug's feelings about sex around my own. I'm an aro ace Queer girl with no interest in sex with another person so it's a little different, but the overall feelings are there. Everyone experiences asexuality differently, so please don't take this fic as some kind of blanket statement as to How Ace Folks Are. This is an extrapolation of *my* experience and that is all.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, :)


End file.
